happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cro-Marmot
Es uno de los personajes principales en la serie de Happy Tree Friends. Descripción Cro-Marmot es una prehistórica marmota amarillo verdoso congelado en un bloque de hielo que lleva taparrabos de piel de leopardo y tiene un palo de madera en la mano. Su color puede ser debido al hecho de que el tono del hielo se mezcla con su color natural. Él es de alguna manera capaz de realizar muchas tareas fuera de la pantalla, mientras esta totalmente encerrado en el hielo, como lanzar bolas de nieve, algo parecido a lo que Handy puede realizar en la construcción y otras tareas, sin manos visibles, lo que lleva a la mayoría del humor del personaje. Para mantenerse congelado, Cro-Marmot se mantiene principalmente en zonas frías, ya veces conduce un camión de helados. Él vive en una bola de nieve gigante, o más bien un pequeño iglú dentro de una bola de nieve gigante. Sus pasatiempos incluyen vender helado, hacer snowboard y surf. Rara vez muere en la serie, la razón es que el hielo que está encerrado en sirve como protección contra desastres, haciendo así él casi invulnerable a los eventos más desafortunados. Además, la mayoría de sus "muertes" son discutibles, cuando no lo son, implican una forma de calor, los desastres (tales como explosiones o el colapso de puentes) o ser comido. El único episodio en el que no se congela es el episodio irregular Dino-Sore Days, como el episodio ocurrió durante los tiempos prehistóricos, cuando él todavia no estaba congelado. En Dino-Sore Days, apareció como un personaje negro y blanco parecido al clásico de dibujos animados de Mickey Mouse, con guantes blancos, zapatos negros y las extremidades, nariz grande y orejas largas. En la apertura del episodio irregular, indica que se con derechos de autor en el año 1927, pero fue renovado en 2004. Cro-Marmot suele aparecer en la serie como un personaje de fondo, y casi no tiene ninguna aparición, pero se ha marcado su primera aparición más grande en un cameo desde Snow What? That's What! y Dino-Sore Days (bien podría considerarse exacto) y el episodio, Wipe Out. En un featurette de la Segunda Entrega ''del DVD, que fue entrevistado, y se reveló que él es un consumado escritor, pintor y pianista, tiene su propia marca de talco para los pies, celebró una gira de Broadway, conocido por sus payasadas fuertes y energéticas actuaciones, y ha sido llamado el "más sexy Happy Tree Friend" en 1992. Sin embargo, puesto que el entrevistador no pudo obtener ninguna respuesta de Cro-Marmot, se metió en una diatriba violenta con los creadores. Cro-Marmot es el segundo personaje en tener una cabeza llena de cabello, además de Disco Bear. También, además de Lumpy, Sniffles, y Truffles, es el tercer personaje de la serie sin un conjunto de dientes de conejo, con un solo diente en la parte inferior de la mandíbula. Su nombre es un juego de palabras de la palabra ''Cro-Magnon. A pesar de que hizo un cameo en el episodio, Tongue Twister Trouble, en realidad era su debut oficial en la serie. También él es el único personaje HTF que no es protagonista en su primer episodio. Se dice por muchos fans que no es un personaje muy popular. Dicen que le falta carácter y personalidad, como Toothy. La mayoría de las personas dicen que quieren ver lo morir más a menudo como los demás en lugar de ser un bloque de hielo. El personal ha dicho que no les gusta su personaje, lo que probablemente es por eso que se presenta muy pocas veces en comparación con los otros, y están optando por hacer que se vea como un verdadero Happy Tree Friend liberandolo de su bloque de hielo. Como se ve en Wipe Out, Cro-Marmot parece poseer cierto grado de cryokinesis (el poder de controlar el hielo), ya que es capaz de congelar un océano cuando cae en el agua. (Esto puede ser debido a que está encerrado en el hielo, pero aún así, el mar se congelo demasiado rápido). Cro-Marmot tiene dos muertes confirmadas, ya que su bloque de hielo lo protege de lesiones. En los escenarios que normalmente hubiera muerto, él no se lesiona por completo, como en Autopsy Turvy, cuando Flippy se estrella contra él con su hummer. Esto se ha convertido en un chiste regular, donde él y otros personajes se ponen en posiciones peligrosas, y el último por lo general termina muriendo, mientras Cro-Marmot permanece inmune, a veces incluso de ser parcialmente responsable de su muerte, aunque es ajeno a los acontecimientos a su alrededor. Episodios de Cro-Marmot Muertes Famosas *Dino-Sore Days *From Hero to Eternity Roles como Protagonista #Snow What? That's What! #Dino-Sore Days #Intimate Spotlight #Wipe Out! Roles como Secundario #A Change of Heart #Mime to Five #See What Develops #Autposy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 #Swelter Skelter Roles de Aparición #Tongue Twister Trouble #Sweet Ride #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Class Act #Water Way to Go #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Want to be Ya (on Flaky's watch) #From Hero to Eternity #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #A Hole Lotta Love #Wingin' It #In a Jam #Wrath of Con #Can't Stop Coffin #Milk Pong #Brake the Cycle #By the Seat of your Pants Kringles #Chill Kringle Roles como Enamorado #Cold Hearted HTF Break #Happy New Year Ocupaciones o Carreras #Vendedor de Helado - Sweet Ride; Water Way to Go; Concrete Solution; A Hole Lotta Love; Wipe Out!; Milk Pong; Swelter Skelter #Carnicero - A Change of Heart #Acrobata - Mime to Five #Campeón Surfer - Wipe Out! #Audición para Guitarrista - In a Jam #Vendedor de Cómics - Wrath of Con #Vendedor de Boletos - Happy New Year #Nadador - By The Seat Of Your Pants Muertes Discutibles La mayoría de las muertes de Cro-Marmot son discutibles. Sus muertes confirmadas hasta el momento están en Dino-Sore Days (donde es masticado por un dinosaurio), en From Hero to Eternity (donde él y otros personajes fueron enviados en un pozo de lava), y en el Class Act (en el que cada personaje es asesinado por la explosión al final como lo confirma Warren Graff). Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Verdes Categoría:Roedores Categoría:Personajes Mudos Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes con ropa Categoría:Personajes Adultos